Zoan Souls
by PaperFox19
Summary: While on the grand line the Merry Go lands on an island believed to be cursed by the souls of very powerful zoans. Zoans so strong they transcended their devil fruit abilities and learned other ancient powers. Luffy and co face off against some souls and after defeating them the only living survivor of the island bestows them great power. Warning Yaoi Harem
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Zoan Soul

While on the grand line the Merry Go lands on an island believed to be cursed by the souls of very powerful zoans. Zoans so strong they transcended their devil fruit abilities and learned other ancient powers. Luffy and co face off against some souls and after defeating them the only living survivor of the island bestows them great power.

Chap 1 Souls of the Zoan

The Island of Beast Fang was a place for powerful Zoan's to train. It was rumored by pirates that Zoan's were able to transcend their limitations and gain powers beyond their zoan capabilities. They were considered true monsters, pirates steered clear of the island unless to test their metal against their powers.

However the marines were not gonna let their power go unchecked. Akainu led the charge and with the power of the Buster Call they killed every last Zoan. A traveling pirate with a rare devil fruit witnessed the terrible event. He used his power to save the souls of the fallen Zoan. He offered them a chance to fight on by giving their powers to the future.

Those that chose to do this remained on the island haunting it in a way. Those that didn't want to do this the pirate led them to the other side letting them rest in peace. This man's name was Calvore he ate the Soul Soul Fruit, he could see spirits and even touch them. His abilities allowed the souls of the dead, to posses his body and live again even if it was for a short time. He could also create bodies for the souls to manifest but the stronger the soul the faster the faux body burned up. A soul needed a living body and a willing soul for it to be placed.

Calvore used his own soul to spread rumors of a rare treasure on the island to bring potential candidates to the island. Little did he know his rumor would bring the money hungry Nami and the legendary straw hat crew.

Luffy supported the idea because he felt an adventure. Zoro and Robin supported the idea, Zoro supporting Luffy Robin doing it because it amused her. Sanji went along with it supposedly because of Nami. Usopp however was terrified, he had heard stories of monsters on the island. The mention of monsters had Chopper scared and not wanting to go. "Come on Chopper it's an adventure let's go."

At the mention of adventure Chopper found his bravery and planned to go to the island.

The Merry Go landed on the island Calvore's eyes opened. "It appears we have visitors." He looks out into the darkness. "Who is gonna great them?"

Five soul orbs appeared in the dark. "Wonderful go use anything the island has to offer, challenge your opponent and do your best not to kill them." Laughing echoed the cave as the souls flew out of the dark place they resided. Another soul floated over to Calvore. "Oh you'd like to go as well very well go have fun." The sixth soul floated out and they scattered joining with forces of nature to make faux bodies.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin were the ones going on land Nami and Usopp planned to remain on the ship. "Bye guys bring back lots of treasure!" Nami said and waved them off. Zoro growled.

"Man that woman bugs me." Zoro mumbled.

"Don't worry Nami I'll bring you back lots of treasure." Sanji cheered with hearts in his eyes. Zoro and Sanji got into a glaring contest and Luffy just chuckled.

"You guys are such good friends." Luffy said with a smile.

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" Zoro and Sanji yelled together their eyes going white with rage, and teeth sharp and pointy. Luffy just laughed.

Robin went off on her own, as did Sanji and Zoro the three each took their own path. Chopper traveled a path with Luffy.

Hours passed and no one found anything. Robin was categorizing various flora she observed. There was a rustling in the grass that put Robin on edge. "Who goes there?"

"Human you trespass on our island, leave and you will not be harmed." A voice echoed and Robin looked around but didn't find anyone.

"Show yourself I mean you no harm." Robin said and she saw something move along one of the trees.

A snake made of wood rose from the ground and coiled around the tree. "I am Hoison eater of the viper viper fruit. I shall fight the woman that dares set foot on this island."

With Luffy and Chopper

A stone mouse appeared from the ground. "I am Churon eater of the mouse mouse fruit, I will crush the zoan." Churon said glaring at Chopper.

Another creature rose up from the ground it was a massive dragon made from the earth. "I am Harui eater of the dragon dragon fruit. I shall fight you paramecia fruit eater." The massive dragon said to Luffy.

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Alright let's fight!"

With Zoro

Zoro was facing off with a giant tiger that was made of water. "I am Mizuhara eater of the tiger tiger fruit, swordsman I look forward to crushing your puny body." His massive water tail smashed the ground, and Zoro put on his bandana.

"Bring it on kitty I'll have fun cutting you into pieces." Zoro wielded all three swords and the two clashed.

With Sanji

Sanji was facing off with a giant salamander made of grass. "Shhhh silly human it's a shhhhhame you have me as an opponent. I am Shhhhhio (Shio) eater of the mander mander fruit."

"Oh really it's a shame you have me as your opponent looks like Luffy will get to eat salamander stew." Sanji said and lit a cigarette.

The two clashed in a fierce fight.

Up above all the madness

A deer made of leaves watched the ones below a sad look in its eyes. "We shall see if they are worthy of our power."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Zoan Soul

While on the grand line the Merry Go lands on an island believed to be cursed by the souls of very powerful zoans. Zoans so strong they transcended their devil fruit abilities and learned other ancient powers. Luffy and co face off against some souls and after defeating them the only living survivor of the island bestows them great power.

Zoan Souls

Chap 2 Chosen

Robin Vs Hoison

Hoison whipped out at insane speeds. Robin did her best to dodge but Hoison was relentless. "You're not bad woman."

"You're not so bad yourself snake." Robin said and got into a fighting stance. Hoison flew at her with great speed. "20 Flowers!" Robin created shields using her hands they smacked Hoison back.

"So this is your devil fruit power, it is limited but strong." Hoison spoke and Robin gasped as the snake began to secrete a green ooze. He whipped his tail out sending the ooze flying at Robin. The ooze dissolved whatever it touched. Robin gasped and glared at the snake.

Hoison chuckled. "Now your devil fruit is useless against me." He whipped his tail out again and again sending a barrage of poison at Robin. Robin ran off and was quickly followed by Hoison. Hoison slithered up a tree and dove down on Robin he spun in the air making it rain poison. Robin was able to use the full body flower to escape the rain.

Robin grabbed some rocks and with four hand flowers slammed the rocks down and hit Hoison hard. Yes the poison could dissolve the rocks but not before he experienced pain. His body broke and his soul came out and began to float back home. Robin followed after the soul. "Not bad woman, if I was in my original body things may have been different, sadly that's not the case."

"What happened to you?"

"Well have you ever heard of the buster call." Robin froze dead in her tracks. The two had much to discuss.

Zoro vs Mizuhara

Mizuhara was fast but so was Zoro the two clashed again and again, Mizuhara used his tail as a weapon but Zoro could tell he was holding back.

"No more games if you're gonna fight me go all out or else." Zoro deflected Mizuhara's tail and went for the kill.

"Alright Samurai Tiger Tail!" The water tiger's tail whipped out and it was able to strike Zoro back.

"Not bad but Tiger Hunt!" Zoro attacked Mizuhara only to be countered by his tail.

"You trying to make a joke fool!" Mizuhara shouted. "Form of Ice Samurai Hammer Tail." His tail froze and grew in girth the tail came down and Zoro slashed it apart. Mizuhara grew his tail back from his water form.

"Let's try this Dragon Twister." Zoro whipped up a powerful tornado.

"You might be fun after all human. Form of Wind Whisker Cutter." He whipped his head and sent three wind blades at Zoro. The wind tore through Zoro's twister but Zoro was able to block the blades from hitting him with his swords.

"What's your story?" Zoro asked, he could tell the beast had a powerful fighting spirit.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me! Form of Water Raining Slash." He did a flip bringing not only his tail but his claws down.

"108 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro countered.

Their attacks clashed in the air, in the end the attacks ripped through the other. Zoro's shirt was shredded as were his shoes and the lower part of his pants. Mizuhara was blown away.

His water body vanished leaving only his soul. "Damn it is a shame we could not have fought when I was alive, it would have been more fun to see who would really win between the two of us." Zoro sheathed his swords and eyed the soul.

"It would still be me." Zoro said with confidence and Mizuhara laughed. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I like you human, you got some balls." Mizuhara said with a laugh. "You asked me for my story well here it is. A long time ago I was a man who ate the neko neko fruit tiger model. I thought to expand my strength and skill as a swordsman but also as a zoan. I came to this island in hopes of doing such things. There were many zoans like me here trying to get stronger to transcend our curses and gain power beyond the devil fruits we ate. I trained for many years and soon I was able to practice swordsman with anything not just a sword. Wind Water Fire Earth these things became my weapons. When I took up my sword and combined it with the powers I attained I became a great warrior. I was a strong swordsman, a powerful zoan, and a skilled fighter, but I wanted more than that so I trained and combined it all."

"So what happened how come I've never heard of you then? Where you killed by Mihawk?" Zoro asked.

"Mihawk? No I would have liked to challenge him, but sadly before I could see how far my skills could take me the world government stepped in. They wiped us out, they surrounded this island with war ships and destroyed us. There were innocent zoans on this island! That just wanted to study and grow stronger, but the celestial dragon's feared us, feared what we could do. The strongest of us came out to face the buster call but we met a terrible power, Akainu…"

Zoro listened to the soul as they walked back towards the center of the island. "I died protecting someone, the bastard had no honor he attacked the weakest and the injured and we tried to fight back but we lost our lives. If not for a young man our souls would have been lost."

Since Zoro followed the soul he didn't get lost as he made his way to the island.

Sanji vs Shio

Sanji was facing off with the giant lizard. However he was not fairing so well. Shio revealed his power off the bat. Sanji looked around but could see nothing. "Silly human I've trained to mask my presence." Shio whipped his tongue out and continued to smack Sanji.

Sanji was getting annoyed. He blew smoke from his cigarette and caught the outline of Shio. Sanji flew at Shio and sent a barrage of kicks. "Oww oww oww fuck get back. Lizard Tail Whip." Shio's tail whipped out and knocked Sanji back.

"You're one tough dude blondie."

"Tell me did you eat the clear clear fruit?" Sanji asked.

Shio re appeared his eyes focusing on Sanji. "Not at all, I ate a zoan devil fruit, it took many years but I was able to master the chameleon's skill and masking my presence. I learned many skills this one being my favorite."

"I see, it's always been my dream to attain the clear clear fruit, and for you to master such a skill. I see you as a worthy adversary." Sanji said and flew Shio. Shio blocked Sanji's kicks with his tail.

"You're pretty tough to, and for one without a devil fruit power as well. I shall fight you with my full strength." Shio stood up on his hind legs. Shio moved at vast speeds ones that could rival the marine's Shave technique. "I've trained my legs to be extra strong, there are lizards who can run at high speeds on sand and even lizards that can run on water, I've adapted those traits to my form on all four legs and when I'm on my hind legs my speed is doubled!"

"Not bad, but that's not gonna stop me." Sanji flipped onto his hands and spun kicking in all directions. Shio had to admit he had to stay on his toes, Sanji's kicks were weld and it was hard to predict where to go, soon Sanji was able to knock Shio off his feet.

Sanji did a finishing move a powerful drop kick down onto Shio's head. The grass body dispersed and the soul floated off. Sanji lit another cigarette and followed after the soul.

Luffy and Chopper vs Harui and Churon

Luffy faced off with Harui. The massive dragon took every one of Luffy's attacks and didn't even flinch.

Chopper and Churon were facing off as well. Churon was gaining the upper hand. The tiny mouse had the ability to multiply making it hard to fight. Chopper used his rumble ball but all his forms were no match for Churon. Churon had both speed and numbers.

"Silly Zoan you are not strong enough to fight me."

"Shut up I'm strong!" Chopper shouted.

Luffy got slashed by Harui's claws. "Luffy!" Chopper screamed and Churon got an evil glint in his eyes. His fur bristled and he sent a barrage of tiny needles at Chopper, all his doubles did as well. A rain of needles rained down on Chopper. Chopper used Guard Point.

Chopper reverted back to normal. "I…I…I am the doctor of the Strawhat Pirates I am strong!" Chopper tried to stand but found he was unable to move.

"Fool you used your hair to shield your body but my attack has poison, you won't be able to move, now I'll finish you!"

"Chopper!" Luffy tried to go rescue his friend as he struggled to stand up. Harui got in his way.

"Sorry kid but your fight is with me. "Dragon Claw!" He swiped at Luffy, but Luffy could feel the heat from his claws, he wasn't a normal fighter for sure.

"Out of my way gum gum bazooka." Luffy thrust his fists. Harui brought his wing down. "Dragon Shield." Luffy's attack bounced off the wing doing no damage. Luffy growled and did a flip. "Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy swung his leg out and kicked Harui in the face.

"Tch not bad kid, but not good enough!" Harui slashed Luffy and burned away his vest. Luffy had four deep scratches on his chest.

"Get out of my way I'm not gonna let you get away with hurting my nakama, even if it costs me my life I will protect them!" Luffy's body pulsed, and Harui felt the sensation of Haki coming from him.

'Could it be…?'

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy sent a barrage of punches at Harui but the dragon's tough body was able to take Luffy's attack.

"Let's see if you can handle this. Dragon Flame!" Harui blew a massive fire blast from his mouth. Luffy took a deep breath. "Gum Gum Balloon." Luffy let out a massive amount of air hitting the flames and scattering the fire everywhere.

The two would not give in, but Luffy was running out of air.

Churon was ganging up on Chopper striking him at great speeds. 'Luffy I have to help Luffy, and the others!'

Just as the two were about to be in serious trouble a great green light flooded the area. A large deer with horns made of trees appeared. "That's enough they have proven themselves."

"Dove! I guess you're right, but this was fun." Harui said and picked Luffy up. "This kid was really tough."

"Bah this is not good enough for me!" Churon went back to being one and tried to attack Chopper again. Dove released the green light once more and Churon's body was destroyed. His soul floated back home.

"Where are you taking us?" Chopper asked as he was lifted onto Dove's back.

"You have been chosen." Was all Dove said as Harui and Dove set off back to the center of the island.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Zoan Soul

While on the grand line the Merry Go lands on an island believed to be cursed by the souls of very powerful zoans. Zoans so strong they transcended their devil fruit abilities and learned other ancient powers. Luffy and co face off against some souls and after defeating them the only living survivor of the island bestows them great power.

Zoan Soul

Chap 3 Union of Souls

Calvore was sitting in the center of the cave as the souls led the pirates to him. "Greetings young travelers, I say you survived the soul's tests. Dove please treat their wounds."

Dove nodded his head and released a holy green glow healing Robin's Sanji's Zoro's Luffy's and Chopper's wounds. Chopper stared at Dove in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Wonderful, now for introductions, I am Calvore I am the keeper of this island, and protector of these souls."

"I'm Luffy Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, this is Zoro first mate and worlds greatest swordsman, and this is Sanji our ships cook he makes the best food, this is Chopper our ships doctor and great pirate, and this is Robin our archeologist and part time assassin." Luffy said pointing to each of his crew members.

"What happened here?" Luffy asked, Zoro and Robin looked down hearing most of the tale already. The souls flickered; feeling a great despair.

"This island was once a training ground for zoans. Many zoans discovered that through intense training they could attain powers beyond their devil fruit abilities."

'Kinda like my rumble ball.' Chopper thought in amazement.

"Zoans used to come far and wide to train here and soon the island became a sanctuary for them. Where even new zoans could come and gain control of their forms. As the other zoans grew stronger pirates started to stay away from this place, but sadly the marines did not. On the orders of the world government they invoked the buster call. They sent many war ships and that devil man Akainu. His soul is truly cold. There were innocent zoans on the island some just looking for control and a normal life, but none of that matters to a war ship. They fired upon the island with no warning."

Robin was shaking a bit but she did her best to hide it.

"The zoans with great power charged from the island to make a stand. Although the marines and war ships could be easily bested, Akainu was another matter a logia of destructive power, the power of lava. He took a stand and attacked the island and the warriors all at once. The warriors had to turn from the fight in order to protect those who could not defend themselves. Akainu didn't care who he killed all to satisfy his orders."

Luffy clenched his fists in anger.

"Dove was soon the last one left, he was a man who ate the deer deer fruit, and through his training he harnessed the power of nature and his horns were able to produce a healing aura. Dove tried to reason with Akainu but it was no use. Akainu struck him down, before Dove died he summoned the power of nature he forced the marines away saving what was left of the island. Akainu didn't care since he accomplished his goal in destroying the powerful zoans."

Chopper looked to Dove and was amazed.

"I was a witness to this, I came to the island and felt the many souls that remained. So I used my power and gave the souls a choice. I could help put their souls to rest or I could find them new bodies so their power could be passed on to the next generation. Some of the souls wished to pass on so I helped guide their souls to the other side, and then there are the souls like these who wish to pass on their powers to the next generation."

Luffy looked up to the dragon golem and watched it revert back to a soul. Dove did the same. "These souls tested you and they believe you are suitable to obtain their power."

"Not me!" Churon said and floated away to join the other souls in limbo.

"Hold on how does this work anyway couldn't you just place the souls into other peoples bodies why go through a test?" Sanji asked.

"In truth I could do that but if the soul is unwilling the souls will clash in the body eventually destroying it. Both souls must be accepting of this in order for the process to go smoothly."

"Then what about us who have never eaten a devil fruit power will we lose the ability to swim?" Zoro asked.

"Yes you will be able to swim, the devil fruit curse is only passed down through blood lines not the souls. You who have devil fruit powers I cannot undo the curse on you, but with these new powers your original devil fruit powers will become one with these new ones."

Luffy's eyes began to sparkle. "WOW REALLY!"

"These souls think you are worthy for their power, will you accept them and bear their souls."

The pirates didn't hesitate and accepted.

The dragon soul floated over to Luffy. "I am glad you accepted although you didn't beat me, I can see that you are a strong young man and would give anything to protect what you love most, you truly have a dragon's heart." The soul passed into Luffy's body. As the union began Luffy had a vision.

Luffy's Vision

A dragon with black and silver scales flying through the sky as cannon fire rained down upon him. The dragon blew fire and lightning destroying the cannon balls before they could do harm to the island. The dragon spewed powerful flames, ones so powerful even water had a hard time extinguishing them.

The dragon tried attacking a war ship only to be hit with a fist of magma. He spewed fire and lighting but they didn't do much against the magma man. Akainu was able to get close enough to place a sea stone cuff on him reverting him back to human form. Another zoan ran out to help him but he was to young and too weak to fight against Akainu, so the lava man sent a giant fist of magma at the young zoan.

The dragon turned human dove in the way and died shielding the young zoan.

The last thing in the dragon's sight was the scared young zoan crying.

End Vision

Luffy had large dragon wings rising from his back, his arms and legs were covered in dragon scales, and a dragon tale was swishing back and forth. Luffy's eyes flashed a piercing gold. 'So that was your death. I swear I will put your power to good use.'

-Robin-

The snake soul passed into her and like Luffy she had a vision.

Robin's vision

A large snake slithered across the ground he used his poison to dissolve oncoming cannon fire but there was too much his body burned in a massive explosion.

End Vision

-Zoro-

"You think you can handle my power little man?" The tiger soul spoke.

"Don't think I'm so weak." Zoro said with a smirk.

The tiger soul passed into him and as the transformation took hold Zoro had a vision.

Zoro's Vision

A half man half tiger was cutting down warships using water. Hs sensitive hearing picked up screams coming from the island. He rushed as fast as he could and witnessed the death of the dragon zoan. His vision went red and he flew at Akainu using earth wind and fire to try to kill the man.

Akainu pointed a finger at him and shot bullets made of magma at the zoan. He wasn't able to deflect all the bullets and took a lot of damage. His blood spilled on the ground. It took 40 shots to bring the zoan to his knees. Akainu started to walk away planning to kill a group of zoans that had come to help the little ones crying no doubt drew them. Akainu readied to kill them all at once.

The zoan tried to get his body to move but it wouldn't, he summoned the last of his strength and turned his blood to ice and sent the giant shard and had it run through Akainu.

He was not amused and sent a massive lava dog to devour him.

The vision ended.

Zoro had a long green tiger tail and green fur stripes along his arms and legs. His canines grew sharper and his hearing and sense of smell intensified. 'I swear on my swords I will honor your power.'

-Sanji-

"So if I take your soul I'll be able to become invisible?" Sanji asked.

"That is correct." The lizard soul said.

"LET"S DO THIS!"

The soul passed into Sanji, and the cook was given a vision.

Sanji's Vision

The trees were burning and it was so hot there were screams as zoans were struck down. The salamander masked his presence and ran at great speeds he grabbed some kids who were training at the time and tried to escape the island with them. He made it to the beach before a lava bullet pierced his back. He collapsed and told the younger zoans to run.

The last thing he saw was Akainu grabbing his throat and the lava burned into his throat and ended his life.

Vision end

Sanji vanished from sight but he was angry. He crushed his cigarette. The others couldn't see but Sanji had sharp claws and a lizard tail.

It was Chopper's turn and it was Dove who came to him. "You and I are opposites but I can see we share the same dream of healing, I will give you my power." His body vanished and the soul floated over to Chopper.

The soul passed into Chopper and Chopper received a vision.

Chopper's Vision

The once beautiful island had become a sea of flames. Dove was defending the remaining zoans against Akainu. "All these lives lost we have done nothing to the world government how can you justify yourself?"

"I don't need to answer myself to a beast." He threw a magma punch and Dove's horns glowed raising a barrier of green nature energy. Lava was a powerful force of nature and was able to break the barrier. Unfortunately while Dove face off with Akainu the buster calls cannons destroyed the remaining zoan.

Distracted by the death of the other zoans, Akainu stuck the fatal blow against him.

Dove screamed and released all the force of nature at once. The winds whipped in a furious rage the flames extinguished and the ground began to quake. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" A voice echoed and a powerful force threw Akainu from the land onto a war ship.

'If this is to be our grave site let it be nice.' Dove restored the land to its beautiful glory.

He closed his eyes and the vision ended.

Chopper physically didn't change but his horns were filled with the energy of nature.

"I thank all of you, but I must warn you. Another group of pirates had arrived here before you and with great power they defeated the souls similar to what you did. There were 7 of them all together, they took the power to a dark place and have already set off to the new world. I beg you be careful."

The group nodded and with a little focus they reverted to pure human form, and Sanji became visible again. They could feel power flowing through their veins. Their senses were so much more in-tuned now it was amazing.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

made a mistake fixed now

Chap 4 Controlling

The crew said their good-byes and went to head back to the ship. Luffy spread his wings. "I'm gonna fly back." Luffy flapped his wings and lifted off the ground. "This is so cool." A stray breeze caught his wings and he gasped as he glided down.

"Oi Luffy wait for us." Zoro yelled and ran off after his captain.

"Oi marimo don't go off on your own you'll just get lost!" Sanji said and the cook and doctor raced off after Zoro. Robin chuckled and walked off after them.

Luffy had a little trouble flying but he was able to glide down into a tree, but the dragon boy got his wings tangled up in some vines. Luffy struggled and managed to get himself tangled up completely. "Aww nuts."

Zoro found he was able to avoid getting lost. He followed Luffy's scent and found his captain tied up in a tree. "Luffy how did you get like that?"

"I dunno…" Luffy said with a frown.

"Alright just stay still I'll get you down." Zoro drew his sword and his eyes flashed gold. With one swing he shredded the vines without leaving a scratch on Luffy. Luffy fell and Zoro quickly sheathed his sword and caught his captain in his arms. Luffy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

"Nice work." Luffy praised him and Zoro grinned.

Their tails slipped out and Zoro's tail coiled around Luffy's. Luffy blushed and Zoro looked away. "Sorry I don't have much control over this yet."

"Yeah I can't fly yet." Luffy looked at Zoro. "Zoro does this mean if you did have control you wouldn't want your tail wrapping around mine?"

The deep question made Zoro choke on air. "Umm no, I mean I thought you didn't like my tail on you, I like it though." Zoro said and began to sweat. Luffy chuckled and leaned up and licked Zoro cheek.

"I like it to." Luffy said and snuggled up to Zoro.

"Let's head back to the ship." Zoro said and started walking. Zoro followed his nose and he was able to beat the others back to the ship. "Haha we won." Luffy cheered and Nami raced to the edge of the ship.

"Oi Luffy did you get the treasure!"

"Kinda." Luffy said and Sanji and Chopper found their way back to the ship at that moment. "We met these cool Zoan's dudes and they gave us their power." Luffy changed into a full dragon, his scales were a pure black and he had a good wing span. Zoro gave him a boost using the wind to help Luffy on the ship. Zoro changed into a giant green tiger with black stripes. These two forms scared Usopp and Nami. Chopper jumped up as did Sanji.

"You two got powers as well?" Nami said pointing a Sanji and Chopper. Sanji transformed his hand into a lizard like claw and smirked. Chopper's horns glowed a soft green color. "And Robin?"

Robin appeared on the ship suddenly. "Why yes I did."

Nami started crying. "Treasure…" She whined.

Luffy and Zoro reverted back to human form. "Luffy you mind if I take a nap I'm suddenly in the mood for a snooze." Luffy sat down and Zoro used his lap as a pillow. Luffy grinned as Zoro went to sleep quickly and Luffy chuckled as he played with Zoro's tiger like ears. Zoro purred in his sleep. Robin chuckled as she watched the pair.

"Great the Monster Trio became even more monstrous." Nami said crying. Chopper went to his room and began to practice his new found powers. His horns could sprout flowers and leaves, and they could be used to make medicine. Chopper wrote everything down and kept detailed records.

Sanji didn't bother transforming beyond his hands or feet or manifesting his tail. Using his new found speed he was able to cook meals even faster. His claws were sharper than any knife in his possession. His new found senses also made him notice different things about his ingredients.

Robin however seemed to already have control over her new found power and she didn't seem to want to use it.

Luffy chuckled his crew was gonna get stronger and stronger. "Luffy-san." Calvore appeared on Luffy's ship. "I must tell you. The souls you posses will take time to control, although they are one with you and the power is yours, once you get control it will be you to see how far it goes."

"We can handle it." Luffy said with a grin.

"I'm sure you will." Calvore pulled out a crystal ball. "Use this if any of your crew members wish to take a soul's test. Have them hold it and a soul will test them."

"This is so cool." Luffy said taking the sphere. Calvore smiled and vanished.

"Alright everyone let's set sail we need to find us a shipwright." Luffy said happily. "Right!"

The crew set off towards Water 7. As they sailed the crew worked on trying to get control of their new found powers.

To be continued…


End file.
